thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Gregor Grell
A young man who fit right in during his time in Riverrun as a child with his curly mid length chestnut hair as he grew he started to grow a beard which he now keeps trimmed and cared for, and it is just as curly as his hair. His mood can clearly be seen in his small dark blue eyes which can sometimes turn slightly green during a feast or party (when he is in a good mood). His fair skin seems to always have a hint of red due to his time spent outside training and he has a slight dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose. He is a solidly built man at about 5’ 8” weighing about 190 lbs. Biography Gregor was born into the Riverlands noble family of Grell in the year 276 AA, his parents were Ser Brandyn Grell and his wife Alison, a common woman who he saved from some Ironborn reavers in his youth. Ser Gregor was born during a lull in the constant raiding by the Ironborn to the west, his parents were overjoyed and beaming with pride with the young heir to house Grell. Though this joy and lull would be shattered when the Ironborn came back again to the coast of the Grell’s land, this was in the Fifth year of Gregor’s life. So Ser Brandyn knew that his only child and heir would not be safe in the small castle that was Grell House, so he sent a raven to Riverrun to ask that if its lord Alliser Tully would raise Gregor under his care, so the boy might live and eventually succeed him as Lord of Grell House. Ser Brandyn knew that this would be the right choice because he trusted the Tullys and especially Lord Alliser with a zeal that was well earned by his liege lord when he saved Grell House from bandits. So shortly after his Sixth name day Gregor was sent to Riverrun and he saw his parents for the last time. Though Gregor would grow strong and Clever under the wing of both Alliser Tully and his son Alesander his parents would not live to see Ser Gregor achieve what they dreamed for him because a year after he arrived in Riverrun his parents were slaughtered by a band of Reavers that ambushed them as they rode to see how their only son was liking his new home at Riverrun, and that day Gregor was left both an orphan and the new Lord of Grell House. Alliser Tully felt for his young charge and sat as regent of Gregor’s land till he was of an age to rule them on his own. With the loss of his parents Gregor found his new family in the Tullys, eventually, after they were there for him and especially saw his mentor Alesander as his surrogate father, who he still loves as a father to this day. Gregor would follow his mentor every waking hour of the day forming a strong bond with his new family, until the day that Alesander took him hunting on Gregor’s eleventh name day and on that day, Gregor found his first passion The Hunt. Gregor begged Alesander constantly to take him hunting and Alesander would only agree after Gregor finished his studies of Tactics and warfare. Which Gregor took to like water because he wished to drive the Ironborn from the Riverlands to protect his home and new family. Many years past and eventually Gregor grew to be the best Hunter in Riverrun able to run the forests in silence and track prey like the dogs he kept for the Lordly sport. It was on his seventeenth name day that Gregor found his second passion love, Aemma Tully, though he grew up in Riverrun he never notice the beauty and grace of Aemma but now he knew that he had found love. He then used his skill in the hunt to shower Aemma with luxurious furs to both show his skill as a hunter and win her love. Eventually he did just that and the two would spend more and more time together either riding through the very woods that Gregor knew like the back of his hand or just sitting by the fire simply talking for hours about anything, and on his nineteenth name day Gregor was deemed ready to take up the mantle of the Lord of Grell house. The next day he dressed in his finest clothes and asked Alliser Tully for Aemma’s hand, Lord Alliser agreed and the two were wed under the largest tree in the forest. Gregor and his new wife Aemma would spend some time at Riverrun to celebrate with their family before they left to take up residence at Grell House. Though Gregor had not been back to Grell house since his youth he found it familiar and full of memories of his parents before they were lost to him by the Ruthless Ironborn, but he would make this place his new home and protect it with his life because if they made it past his lands that would be free to attack his foster family the Tullys. Two years after their arrival to Grell house Gregor and Aemma breathed life into Grell House again not only by the returning of a Grell to the castle but by bringing a new life in the form of their son, Brandyn Grell named for Gregor’s late father. Alliser wanted Gregor to stay at Grell House instead of coming to Harrenhal both to watch the western shores of the Riverlands and so that Gregor could spend time with his wife and son. Timeline: 276 AA: Gregor is born to Brandyn and Alison Grell who are overjoyed with his birth 281 AA: Ironborn raids return to Grell lands 282 AA: Gregor is sent to Riverrun to be raised by the Tullys 283 AA: Gregor’s parents are killed by Ironborn reavers and he is named the new Lord of Grell House 287 AA: Gregor’s first Hunt and the start of his hunting career 293 AA: Gregor falls in love with his future wife Aemma Tully and attempts to court her 295 AA: Gregor’s regency ends, and he marries Aemma they leave for Grell house a month after their wedding 297 AA: Gregor and Aemma’s son Brandyn Grell is born Famliy Tree: Lord Brandyn Grell (D.283 AA) M Alison (lowborn girl) (D.283 AA) Lord Gregor Grell (B.276 AA) Aemma Grell nee Tully (B.279 AA) Brandyn Grell (B.297 AA) Household Aemma Grell nee Tully, Wife (B.279 AA) Castellan: Godric – Archetype Castellan (B.260) Maester: Maester Theo – Archetype Maester (B.246 AA) Category:Riverlander Category:House Grell Category:Knight